


Slash to Impress

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween Prompts 2018 [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disembowelment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Organs, Internalized Homophobia, Intestine Restraints, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Non-Consensual Spanking, Physical Abuse, Poisoning, Power Imbalance, Religious Fanaticism, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Brendol Hux is dead and Ben decides to cancel his weekend away with Rey to support Armitage. Rey isn't thrilled about this since they had been planning to have sex for the first time. Phasma and Poe tag along and a night of horror begins.





	Slash to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. This fic isn't particularly graphic, but it is definitely unsettling.  
> I never state character ages, but they're supposed to be in high school.   
> Intestines should not be used in this way. I'm sorry. The dismemberment part isn't too graphic but it is unsettling. You have been warned.   
> Brendol uses religion to justify his abusive behavior and that is not okay.   
> Nothing about this fic is healthy or good. Read at your own disgression.

Brendol heard the car door close and turned his head to look out the window. He saw Armitage glance back at the dark haired boy in the beat-up pickup truck and frowned as a broad smile spread across his son’s lips as he walked towards the front steps. The smile was gone when Armitage stepped into the house and Brendol finished off his glass of port in one swig. 

“Bring me another, boy,” he ordered.

Armitage set his shoulder bag on the floor and approached with his eyes low. When he reached for Brendol’s glass,  he tilted it away from his son’s hand. 

“Did you have a good time studying?” he mused. 

“Yes, sir,” Armitage replied. 

“What was it tonight?” Brendol continued, tapping a finger against his glass. “Human anatomy?” 

Armitage nodded. 

“Solo finally show you his dick?” Brendol inquired, offering Armitage his glass. 

His son’s eyes widened and he almost dropped the glass. 

“I see the way you look at him,” Brendol sneered. “I’ve seen the unholy lust in your eyes; the desire to allow that boy to sodomize you.”

“All we did was study,” Armitage whispered. 

Brendol clicked his tongue disapprovingly at his son. “You put yourself in a position of temptation, boy. You may not have committed the sin, but your mind is not free of guilt, now is it?” 

“No, sir,” Armitage mumbled.

Brendol sat up, “Did he make you hard?” 

Armitage’s face turned as red as his hair and he bowed his head in shame. 

“Come here,” Brendol said softly. 

Armitage sat beside his father’s chair and Brendol guided his head to rest on his knee. 

“These feelings are the work of the devil,” Brendol whispered, stroking Armitage’s hair. “The Bible tells us of Sodom and Gomorrah; of how the Lord punishes those who commit the act of sodomy. Do you wish to burn for your sins?” 

“No, sir,” Armitage whimpered. 

“Of course not,” Brendol agreed, “and that is why you must do pinnace for your sins.” 

Armitage nodded and slowly rose to his feet. He kept his eyes downcast as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops before offering it to Brendol. His father nodded in approval and Armitage dropped his pants, leaving his underwear in place. He carefully approached his father and laid across Brendol’s lap. 

“Forgive me, Father,” he whispered.

Brendol raised the belt and brought it down on Armitage’s rump. 

“Forgive me, Father,” Armitage repeated and he received another lash. 

After ten, Brendol set the belt aside and helped his son to his feet. Armitage’s eyes were red and wet with tears, which made Brendol smile. 

“Your sins are forgiven,” Brendol assured his son. “Now, get me another scotch.” 

“Yes, sir,” Armitage whispered, picking up the glass and walking into the kitchen. 

Once there, Hux allowed himself to cry. He hadn’t done anything wrong, but his father insisted on punishing him. With blurred vision, Hux prepared his father’s drink then looked over at the bottle of hand soap. 

“Forgive me, Father,” he whispered. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Sorry about canceling our weekend,” Ben said, looking over at Rey. 

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” she assured him. “I get it. We need to be there for Hux.” 

“Exactly,” Phasma commented from the backseat of Ben’s pickup. “Although why you’re here is a mystery to me.” 

“Hux is Ben’s friend,” Rey snapped, “and Ben is my boyfriend. So,  _ I _ am going to support his decision!” 

Phasma rolled her eyes and lit a spiff. 

“Don’t light up in here!” Rey screamed. “You’ll stink up the whole truck!” 

Phasma cracked a window, “Is that better, princess?” 

Rey pouted and chose to ignore her. 

“Jeez, Phasma, lighten up,” Poe commented from the other side of the backseat. 

“You can shut up,” she returned. 

Poe leaned forward, “Yo, Ben, why are we bringing Hashma along?”

“I can hear you,” Phasma objected. “I’m high, not deaf.” 

“Guys,” Ben sighed, “can we not do this now? Please?” 

Phasma blew smoke out the window and sat forward. “Why? Brendol Hux was a bastard. Honestly, I’m glad he’s dead; Hux will be better off without him.” 

“Tell us how you really feel,” Poe commented. 

“Why exactly  _ are _ you coming with us?” Phasma snapped. “Rey I get; she and Ben were supposed to fuck this weekend and she’s so thirsty for his dick that-”

“AM NOT!” Rey retaliated. 

“Phasma!” Ben scolded. 

“I can’t believe you’d say that!” Rey continued. 

“Shit, Phasma,” Poe added. 

She took a long drag of her spiff and blew the smoke at the back of Rey’s seat. 

“Do that again,” Rey shouted, whipping around in her seat, “and I fucking swear to Force I will throw that out the window!” 

“I’d love to see you try,” Phasma challenged.

“We’re here,” Ben said, turning up the drive to Hux’s house. 

“Thank Force,” Poe muttered. 

“I never knew Hux lived  _ here _ ,” Rey whispered, staring up at the Edwardian house. 

They got out of the truck and unloaded their luggage from the bed. 

“Shit, there’s barely any service out here,” Poe commented, holding up his phone. 

“Oh, no,” Phasma sarcastically replied, “you won’t be able to Snapchat your boyfriend.” 

“Finn isn’t my boyfriend,” Poe defended. 

Phasma rolled her eyes and walked up the front steps. The front door opened and Hux walked out to greet her. They embraced and Phasma asked how he was doing. 

“Alright, I guess,” Hux nodded. 

Phasma offered him her spiff but he declined and moved down the steps to greet Ben. 

“Hey,” he said. 

Ben gave him a one-armed hug, “We’re here for you.” 

Hux nodded, “Thank you.” 

“Hux,” Rey said awkwardly. 

He looked at her in surprise. “Rey, I didn’t think you would come.” 

“I couldn’t let my boyfriend’s friend be alone,” she asserted.

Hux nodded then looked at Poe.

“Hey, buddy,” Poe said in a subdued voice before giving Hux a hug. “How are you holding up?”

“Okay, I guess,” Hux nodded before inviting everyone inside. 

Rey’s eyes widened as she looked around the foyer while Phasma pushed past her to take her stuff upstairs. 

“Pick out a room for us,” Ben whispered in Rey’s ear. 

She giggled until she noticed Hux watching her. 

“Hey Ben, could I get some help in the kitchen?” Hux inquired. “I was going to make dinner for everyone and I could use your expertise.”  

“On it,” Ben smiled, setting his stuff down beside the staircase before following Hux to the kitchen.

“Thinking about upgrading?” Poe whispered to Rey, who was still admiring the house.

“What?” she replied blankly. 

“Oh, you know,” Poe smiled and gestured to the house before making a sexual gesture with his hands. “Hux.” 

Rey made a retching sound and Poe laughed. 

“You never know,” Poe commented as they walked up the stairs, “Hux might jump you sooner than Ben.” 

“Ben loves me,” Rey argued, “and we were going to go out to his uncle’s cabin for the weekend until... _ this _ happened. Besides, he asked me to pick out a room for  _ us _ .”

Poe nudged Rey’s shoulder and smiled approvingly. “Just remember the condom.”  

“What am I? Twelve?” Rey retorted.  

Poe chuckled as they reached the top of the stairs. “You can pick first,” he said.

Rey raised an eyebrow at him, “Why?” 

“Because I want a room far away from you and Ben,” Poe explained. 

Rey playfully hit Poe’s arm before she examined the rooms. She ended up picking the room at the end of the hall, so Poe picked the one at the top of the stairs. 

Down in the kitchen, Ben chopped onions while Hux cut peppers for a sausage dish Hux had learned from his mother’s recipe book. 

“She was an amazing cook,” Hux said softly. 

“I remember,” Ben replied, “her brownies were without equal.” 

Hux faintly smiled and Ben looked at him, concerned for his oldest friend. 

“Is it wrong that I’m glad he’s gone?” Hux whispered. 

Ben set down the knife. “No. He made your life hell. Yes, he was your dad, but that doesn’t mean you had to love him. It definitely doesn’t mean that you have to mourn him.” 

“Thank you, Ben,” Hux whispered.  

“No problem,” Ben assured him before placing a hand on Hux’s. “I’m here for you.” 

Hux met Ben’s eyes and his heart pounded in his chest.  

“Smells good, boys,” Phasma said, walking into the kitchen. 

“Sure does,” Ben agreed, removing his hand. 

“There are snacks in the fridge,” Hux quickly added. 

Phasma beamed, “You know me so well.” She opened the fridge and swore joyfully when she saw the large bag of gummy worms. “Hux, you’re the best!” she exclaimed. 

“I still don’t get why you have to have them cold,” Ben commented. 

“Shut up, uncultured swine,” Phasma returned with a smile.  

Hux and Kylo chuckled as they finished up preparations for dinner. 

“Hey, Hux, is it okay if I head upstairs to unpack?” Kylo inquired once all the onion was chopped.

“Uh...yeah, I should be able to take it from here,” Hux mumbled. 

“Be back in a minute,” Kylo assured him before he left. 

Hux watched him go and Phasma watched Hux. “You need to tell him how you feel,” she commented. 

Hux bowed his head. “What good would it do?” he muttered. “He’s in love with Rey.” 

“He still deserves to know,” Phasma pressed. “That’s why you poisoned your old man, right? To be with him?” 

Hux’s head shot up and his eyes met Phasma’s. 

“Come on, Hux. My mom did the autopsy; he had high concentrations of parabens, sulfates, and triclosan in his bloodstream. All ingredients found in scented hand soap,” Phasma argued, walking over to the sink and picking up the bottle, “just like this.” 

Hux’s grip tightened on the knife he was still holding from cutting peppers. 

“I don’t blame you,” Phasma assured him. “I’m just saying you need to be careful. You’re the only other person who lives here, so the police are already suspicious of you.”  

“Thank you for that obvious fact, Phasma,” Hux muttered. 

She approached him, “Hux, you’re my best friend. I’d hate to see anything else happen to you because of that bastard.” 

Hux nodded and he resumed making dinner in silence. 

When Ben got upstairs, Rey waved him into their room and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

“Rey?” Ben mumbled. 

“I want you...I want you so badly right now,” Rey breathed, pulling at his clothes. 

“Rey...I-are you sure?” Ben inquired. 

She stopped and furrowed her brow at him. “We’ve been planning this forever, Ben. I  _ want _ this. I thought you did too, but if you don’t, I’ll understand.” 

Ben sighed. “Rey, it’s not that I  _ don’t _ want to, it just...not right now. Okay?” 

“Later?” Rey mused, pressing against him. 

“Yeah, later,” Ben nodded, moving away from her to unpack. 

There was a knock on their doorframe and Poe stepped into view. “Hey there, lovebirds,” he smirked. 

“What do you want, Poe?” Rey huffed. 

Poe held his hands up in mock surrender, “Woah, hey, don’t bite my head off! I was just checking in.” 

Rey sighed then walked out of the room. 

“Everything okay between you two?” Poe inquired, crossing the threshold.  

“Rey still wants to go all the way,” Ben muttered. “I do too, it’s just...it feels weird to do it here. My best friend is suspected of murdering his dad and all Rey can think about is sex. Meanwhile, Hux has to live in this house where his dad abused him until his mom gets in on Monday. I mean...a little respect, right?” 

“Right,” Poe nodded, “but you have to remember, Rey isn’t close with Hux. I think she kind of hates him, to be honest. So, when you canceled the trip you guys have been planning for  _ weeks _ to come here…. As awful as it sounds, I think she’s just trying to make the best of the situation. She loves you, Ben; she wouldn’t have come with you if she didn’t, but….” 

“Wait,” Ben interjected in disgust, “are you suggesting that I have sex with Rey as a way of making it up to her?” 

“Not exactly,” Poe deflected, “but I mean, you did promise her.” 

“Unbelievable,” Ben snapped, pushing past Poe as he stormed out of the room. 

Ben blindly stomped down the stairs and almost knocked Hux over as he turned the corner. “Sorry!” he exclaimed. 

Hux shrugged before noticing Ben’s agitated state. “Are you okay?” 

“No, I’m really not,” Ben muttered. 

Hux bit his lip, “Do you want to share?” 

“It’s just...Rey and I were supposed to go away this weekend, and then I canceled to come here, so she isn’t too thrilled about that. And Poe just suggested that...never mind what he suggested, the point is that I’m trying to be here to support you, and Rey is being selfish about it.” 

Hux’s heart raced. “You called off your big weekend with Rey...to be here with me?” he breathed in amazement. 

“Of course,” Ben assured him, placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder. 

An overwhelming desire to kiss Ben swept over Hux, but Ben moved away before Hux could decide if he wanted to act on his desire. 

“Food almost ready?” Ben inquired. 

“Ugh, yeah,” Hux mumbled. “I was about to come up to get you for dinner.” 

Ben nodded and they stood awkwardly in place. 

“For Force’s sake,” Phasma exclaimed, walking towards them. “I’ll do it.” 

She stormed up the stairs before either of them could react, leaving Hux to nervously ask Ben to help him set the table. 

Rey, Poe, and Phasma came downstairs a moment later and they all gathered around the dinner table. Hux sat at the head, and Phasma sat at his right, while Ben took the seat to his left. Rey sat beside Ben and Poe sat across from her. Hux ladled out stew and they ate in relative silence. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered after a while. 

He glanced at her.

“Look, I’m sorry,” she continued. “I’ve been imagining this weekend forever, and I had my own expectations...but you’re right. This, being here, is more important right now.”

Phasma rolled her eyes and Hux kept his on his food.  

“Thank you, Rey,” Ben whispered. 

She gave him a ghost of a smile and slid a hand over to Ben’s thigh. He didn’t pull away, but he wasn’t interested in it and kept eating. A few seconds later, Rey removed her hand. 

When dinner was over, Hux and Phasma cleared the dishes and Ben offered to help clean up. 

“I think I’m going to lay down for a bit,” Rey apologized. “I’ve got a bit of a headache.” 

Ben kissed her forehead. “I’ll bring up something for it later,” he promised.

“Personally, I’m not a fan of clean up, so I’m going upstairs,” Poe announced. 

He tailed Rey up the stairs and followed her down the hall. 

“What do you want, Poe?” she inquired.

“Do you really have a headache?” he returned.

Rey sighed, “A stress-induced one, yeah.” 

Poe nodded and stepped closer to her, “That’s what I thought.” 

“So?” Rey demanded. 

“I know something that could help with that,” Poe offered, meeting her gaze. 

Rey moved her mouth soundlessly in protest. 

“Only if you want to,” Poe clarified. “It wouldn’t mean anything, and I wouldn’t tell Ben.” 

Rey bit her lip and considered his proposal. 

“If you don’t want to, I understand,” Poe continued. “You’ve been with Ben for a while, and I’ve kind of got something going with Finn. We aren’t official or anything, but that’s beside the point. Look, I’ve noticed that you and Ben are kind of struggling recently, and I know that’s been frustrating for you. He’s your boyfriend and-”

Rey stopped his mouth with hers and he pulled her close to his body. She fumbled for the doorknob and they staggered inside before Poe kicked it shut behind them. Between hungry, desperate kisses, Rey and Poe began shedding their clothes and at some point, they ended up on the bed. They kissed for a little while longer before Rey gently pushed Poe aside and grabbed a small bag from the bedside table. 

“Remember the condom, right?” she joked, opening the bag and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. 

They both chuckled and Poe took the lube from her. 

“You’re so beautiful, Rey,” he whispered as he slickened his dick. “Stars, you’re beautiful. I want you so badly right now.” 

“Touch me,” Rey entreated. 

Poe smiled and pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit as he carefully applied the condom one-handed. Rey gasped and rocked her hips against the pressure of his thumb. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Poe encouraged. He gently inserted a finger inside her and Rey moaned. Poe added another finger and she let out a small scream of pleasure. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes!” Rey gasped. “More, give me more!” 

Poe slid in a third finger and Rey closed her eyes in ecstasy. Poe removed his fingers and lined his dick up with her entrance. “Beautiful,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her as he pressed in. 

Rey moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his naked torso. Poe slowly thrust into her, causing a series of cries and moans to issue from Rey’s mouth. 

“Oh, stars! Oh, oh, kriff! Poe! Poe!” she breathed. 

He increased his pace until both of them were lost in a mindless sea of pleasure, held back by a dam that was in danger of failing. 

“So...close,” Poe bit out. 

“Poe!” Rey screamed. 

The dam broke and Poe’s warm cum filled Rey as they lost themselves in the rushing waters of their mutual pleasure. Poe kissed Rey and she held him close, relishing the warmth and intimacy of his touch.

“Thank you,” Rey whispered as they came down from their high. 

“For what?” Poe mused. “For treating you like the goddess you are?” 

Rey smiled and Poe pulled out of her before laying beside her. 

“Why did I break up with you again?” Rey inquired, snuggling up close to him. 

“Because I was an idiot who didn’t appreciate you,” Poe replied. “And Ben had hit puberty.” 

Rey laughed, “Can you honestly blame me?” 

“If that boy was into dick, I would ride him _so_ _hard_ ,” Poe declared.

“I’m being serious!” Rey smiled, pushing playfully against Poe’s shoulder. 

Poe gave her a serious face, “You know Finn is a guy, right? And that I dated Rose Tico before she realized she was a lesbian? And for a little bit when she was discovering her bisexuality? As long as the person likes me back, I really don’t care how they identify.”

“I didn’t mean to offend,” Rey apologized. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Poe assured her, cupping her cheek. “I’m not an overly serious guy, so it can be hard to tell when I am being serious.” 

Rey nodded and rested her head against Poe’s chest. 

“How are you doing?” Poe asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Good,” Rey replied.

Poe nodded, “I would love to stay longer, but I should get going before Ben gets back.” 

“Right,” Rey whispered as Poe slid out of bed. 

He disposed of the condom in the bathroom trash and got dressed before coming back over to Rey. “Our little secret,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

Rey nodded and Poe slipped out of the room. 

“Score,” Poe whispered to himself as he walked down the hall. 

The door to his room was ajar, which made Poe pause. He was certain that he’d closed it before he left. Cautiously, he stepped inside and turned the lights on. 

“Poe,” Ben said. He was reclining on Poe’s bed, completely naked, his clothes folded neatly on the floor.

Poe jumped then quickly closed the door behind him. “Kriff, Ben!” he exclaimed. “You scared the shit out of me! If you’re going to proposition a guy, at least let him know you’re interested!” 

Ben smirked and spread his legs. “Not all of us are as open about our sexuality as you are,” he mused. 

Poe’s throat went dry as he stared at Ben’s dick. Long and thick, it was everything Poe had fantasized it would be and Poe’s body trembled as he imagined what it would feel like inside him. 

“Does...does Rey know?” Poe managed. 

“No,” Ben whispered, sliding off the bed and slowly approaching Poe. “I wasn’t sure until Rey first suggested a weekend together.” 

“Oh!” Poe exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with understanding. 

“Please Poe,” Ben whispered, bringing his mouth to the shell of Poe’s ear. “Show me.” 

Poe’s dick strained against his jeans. He knew he should feel bad about seducing Rey and wanting to have sex with her boyfriend right after, but that part of his brain had turned off. Ben, in all his muscular, sexy glory was practically begging him to take his virginity, and that turned Poe on more than seducing Rey had. 

“Lay down on the bed,” Poe instructed, his voice trembling with anticipation. 

Ben slowly obeyed and Poe stared unashamedly at him as he stripped. 

“Kriff, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, approaching Ben. 

Ben smiled at him, “More beautiful than Rey?” 

Poe paused.  _ “That was a weird question,” _ he thought. 

Ben grabbed Poe’s wrists and pulled him onto the bed before pinning him down. 

“Ben!” Poe exclaimed. “Easy!”

“Sorry,” Ben said, his voice cold, “I guess I’m still pissed at you for fucking my girlfriend.” 

Poe’s eyes widened. 

“I got done downstairs and I heard you two together,” Ben continued. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m gay as fuck, but that doesn’t make it okay to fuck my girlfriend behind my back.”

Poe’s heart was racing. “Okay, yeah, you’re right. That was a dick move. It really was. I shouldn’t have done it,” he rambled. 

“You’re right,” Ben nodded. “You also shouldn’t have agreed to fuck me right after.” 

“Right; even more of a dick move,” Poe agreed, trying to think of a way to talk his way out of the situation. 

Ben shifted his weight and leaned over to open the top drawer of the bedside table. Poe’s eyes widened as he pulled out a carving knife. 

“Ben,” Poe panicked. “What the  _ kriff _ ?” 

Ben raised his eyebrows at Poe before sliding the knife across Poe’s throat. He purposefully didn’t make the incision deep; he wanted Poe to feel what he was going to do next. He just couldn’t have Poe sounding an alarm. 

“My dad used to take me deer hunting,” Ben mused, slicing open Poe’s belly. 

Poe moaned in pain and blood ran down his neck. 

“He made sure I learned how to clean an animal,” Ben continued, widening the incision. 

Poe passed out from the pain and blood loss and Ben chuckled as he began removing his intestines. 

“Let’s see...small intestine are 20 feet and large intestine are 5 feet,” Ben reminded himself.

He climbed off the bed and positioned Poe in the center of it before tying one end of Poe’s large intestine to Poe’s right ankle. Ben wrapped the rest of the intestine around the bedpost, cut it, then repeated the process with Poe’s other ankle and then his wrists. When he was finished, Ben took Poe’s large intestine in hand and climbed between Poe’s legs. He slickened his fingers with the juices from the intestine and slowly worked Poe open. 

“You would have loved to have my fat dick shove up your ass, wouldn’t you?” Ben muttered as he removed his fingers. “Too bad I’m not interested in a slut like you.” 

He rammed Poe’s large intestine into Poe’s opening until it couldn’t take any more. Ben frowned then took hold of Poe’s cock and balls and with a steady hand, Ben slowly cut them off. When he was done, he stuffed them into Poe’s mouth. 

Ben stood up, took in his work, and smiled before looking down at his naked body. Smeared in blood and fluids, it left little to the imagination about what he’d done. With a sigh, Ben carefully stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Utilizing the guest soaps, Ben thoroughly scrubbed his body until his skin was pink and took care to step out in a new spot when he was done. 

Underneath the sink was a bottle of bleach to clean the bathroom and a few old rags. Ben smiled, then set to work. It took him a while, and he was sure he’d missed several traces of blood, but he was certain he’d gotten everywhere he’d touched. Ben returned the bleach, got dressed, and hid the knife in his sleeve so he could return it in the morning. He took one last look at his handiwork, then stepped out into the hallway. 

He silently crept alone and corridor and entered his room without a sound. The lights were off and Rey was sound asleep. Ben quickly stripped and hid the knife under his shirt. Then, he put on his sleep pants and a t-shirt before sliding into bed next to Rey. A warm and wet liquid soaked through his shirt and Ben pulled away to turn on the lamp. With the room illuminated, he could see the blood pooled on the sheets. Rey’s throat had been repeatedly slashed and she had several slashes and cuts on her face and arms, culminating in a decisive stab to the heart with a boning knife, which had been left behind.

Ben stared in confusion; had Poe killed her before returning to his room? Or had someone else killed her while he was killing Poe? 

Ben let out a scream then purposefully fell off the bed before resuming his screams. He heard two sets of footfalls running up the stairs and a moment later, Hux and Phasma came bursting into his room. 

“Oh, Force,” Phasma breathed, covering her mouth. 

Hux stared at Rey then glanced at Ben. 

“She’s dead!” Ben cried, hoping he wasn’t overselling his shock. “She’s dead.” 

Phasma looked at Hux and her eyes darkened. “You’ve lost it, haven’t you?” she demanded. “You’ve fucking lost it!” 

Hux raised an eyebrow at her. “I don’t know what you mean,” he replied innocently. 

“Ben, get up,” Phasma ordered. 

“What?” he replied.

“Get the fuck up!” Phasma shouted. 

Ben scrambled to obey and glanced from Phasma to Hux. 

“I knew you were messed up, but this?” Phasma exclaimed. “This is not how you get Ben to love you!”

“Hux,” Ben breathed in surprise. “You, love me?” 

Hux looked at him and smiled, “Yes, Ben. That’s why I did all this. My father, Rey; they were standing between us; they didn’t want us to be together. Now that they’re gone, we can be together.” 

“Shit,” Phasma whispered, “this is all my fault. I never should have kept your secrets!” 

“But you did,” Hux reminded her. 

Phasma pushed him into the wall and Ben grabbed his clothes, grasping the knife handle tight. 

“Run!” Phasma shouted, barreling towards the door. 

Ben followed her down the stairs and out the front door, only stopping once they got to his truck. 

“Keys,” Phasma swore. 

“What secrets did you keep for Hux?” Ben panted. 

Phasma shook her head. 

“Phasma,” Ben insisted, “I need to know.” 

“His mom left when he was five and his dad had this German Shepherd named Chief. Hux hated that dog. A week after his mom left, Hux and I took that dog for a walk in the field. There was this ditch; deep and filled with rocks. Hux hit Chief on the head with one then pushed him in. I hated that dog too, so I went along with Hux’s story that Cheif had been chasing something and fell in,” Phasma explained. “That was the first time he asked me to lie for him. He’s done stuff like that for years but...shit, I never thought he’d actually kill someone.” 

“Why did he have over you?” Ben inquired. 

“What?” Phasma replied.

Ben smirked, “Come on, he must have had something to keep you quiet.” 

Phasma shook her head and Ben pulled the carving knife from his clothes. He pushed her against his truck and held the flat of the blade to her throat. 

“What fuck?!” Phasma screamed.

“Are you really that high?” Ben mused. “Or did you really just forget about Poe?” 

Phasma’s eyes widened. 

“He fucked Rey,” Ben explained, “so I fucked him up. A service to society, if you ask me. Once I told him I’m gay, he was all ready to fuck me. Not even five minutes after he fucked my girlfriend; can you believe that?” 

Phasma started crying in fear. 

“Shh...do you want to see what I did to him?” Ben inquired.

Phasma shook her head.

“Come on,” Ben entreated, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards the house. 

Phasma was taller than Ben and she took weights, but Ben could easily overpower her, so she had no choice but to follow and hope for an opening. 

They didn’t run into Hux when they entered the house and there was no trace of him when they walked upstairs and into Poe’s room. 

Phasma screamed and her legs gave out under her when she saw Poe, while Ben smiled at the display. 

“You’re a monster,” Phasma wept. 

“Now, now, dry your tears, Phasma,” Ben cooed. “I need you to walk back to my room so I can kill you.” 

Phasma wept harder and Ben yanked her to her feet. 

Hux was standing in the middle of Ben’s room when they entered and gave them a warm smile. “I knew you’d be back,” he greeted. 

“Did you?” Ben mused, pushing Phasma onto her knees. 

“Yes,” Hux asserted. “We have a killer to dispose of, don’t we?” 

Ben chuckled. 

“Although, you’ll want to do it with this,” Hux recommended, holding up the boning knife that had been lodged in Rey’s chest. “The police will question where you got the carving knife from, otherwise.” 

“Yes, but they’ll also question why Phasma switched knives,” Ben pointed out. 

“Fuck…” Phasma breathed as she pieced together their plan. 

Hux nodded. “Although...about what time did you kill Poe?” 

“Around...10:15,” Ben estimated. 

“Good, I got to Rey at ten, so she’s been dead longer,” Hux informed him. “The boning knife was well lodged in Rey’s chest, so Phasma decided to leave it, but bumped into Poe. He threatened to call the cops, she got ahold of the carving knife and took him upstairs to kill him in his room.” 

Ben nodded. “Wait, how about, you heard my screams and came upstairs with the carving knife and stabbed Phasma without thinking?” he offered. 

“And she was wearing your clothes, hoping to leave evidence to frame you,” Hux added. 

“Stars,” Ben breathed, “I think I’m in love with you.” 

Hux smiled and offered Ben the boning knife. Ben took it and handed Hux the carving knife before they switched places. 

“Strip,” Hux ordered Phasma. “For old time’s sake.” 

Phasma sniffed and slowly obeyed. Ben dropped his clothes on the floor and she slowly put them on. 

“So,” Hux mused, “you’re gay.” 

Ben nodded, “I wasn’t sure until recently and I can’t believe I never noticed that you were in love with me.” 

“I did a good job of hiding it,” Hux shrugged, “and I kept stringing this one along.” 

Phasma bowed her head in shame. 

“Didn’t you tell him?” Hux mused. “Are you still so hopelessly in love with me that you’re ashamed to admit it? Or maybe just ashamed that I took your virginity for the fun of it?” 

Phasma was crying again and Hux sniffed disapprovingly at her. Ben glanced at Hux before blindly stabbing Phasma in the chest. She screamed and he stabbed her again and again. Hux watched Ben in adoration before stabbing Phasma in the back with the carving knife.

“Bastards,” Phasma hissed. 

Hux and Ben looked at each other and exchanged a smile. They dropped their knives and stepped towards each other. Ben kissed Hux, who pushed his tongue into Ben’s mouth. Their hands wandered over the other’s body until both were hard and Phasma was dead on the floor. 

“Fuck me,” Ben begged. 

Hux smiled and took Ben’s hand and led him to his bedroom. Ben spread out on the bed and wiggled out of his sleep clothes. Hux’s eyes took in every inch of Ben’s body before he stripped out of his jeans and shirt. He crawled on top of Ben and kissed him deeply. 

“Never leave me,” Hux ordered. 

Ben kissed him back. “Never,” he promised. 

“I love you,” Hux professed. “I love you so much, Ben.” 

Ben sighed in contentment, “Hux, I love you too.” 

“I’ve done so much for you,” Hux continued. 

“I’ll never betray you,” Ben assured him. “Never. You can kill me if I do.” 

Hux nuzzled Ben’s neck and kissed at the skin, causing Ben to moan. “I will hold you too that, my love,” he breathed. 

“I know you will,” Ben whispered, “and I want you to.” 

Hux smiled approvingly and gave Ben a long, passionate kiss before working him open and fucking Ben repeatedly before they both remembered to call the police about their murders. 


End file.
